mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantean Super Structures
Atlantean Super Structures New Genisis Bunkers and other related Atlantean structures. Atlantean Resorts. The Atlanteans find an apparently empty planet,terraform it,if needed and build huge machinery which has the job of making fantasies into realities.These are located within huge underground New Genisis Bunkers,complete witha self-repairing based Nanotechnology (as Drex) would offer the ultimate physical manufacturing technology. and still-functioning gigantic machine which reposes, blinking and humming, beneath an empty deserts,remote thundras,icelands and forrest of a piticular world of . It is a cube measuring 20 miles on a side () powered by 9,200 working thermonuclear (fusion) reactors,The top is usually reserved for an Atlantean Star Citadel-a huge,generally ground based fortress building-three above-ground floors and three basement floors.Most Atlantean Citadels,Star Paliceses,Star Castles and mansions castle of titanic proportions include many of these standard features listed below.The castle has become synonymous with large, sprawling buildings and are such in Atlantean society-part residence,headquarters,research center and fortess. The top five sections of the these Atlantean Buildings generally are are completely airtight; all doors are airlocks,as are the lower levels,hidden beneath the building.Many can lead to hidden circular vault doors,which can roll back and forthe,as needed. Complete environmental support (including atmosphere) is provided by the area between elevators 2, 3, and 4 on all floors. The building's steel-alloy framework is rigid enough to be stood on one corner and not collapse.The design of the headquarters of the is along strictly utilitarian lines, except for apartments and public areas. All aspects of the design are constantly being improved, including security. For example, windows are 2 ft (0.61 m) thick composites of various glasses and plastics which are mirrored on the outside. Solid, armored, exterior walls are also mirror-clad and are indistinguishable from transparent sections. The first three floors were open to the public and had twelve rooms.A portion of the mansion's third floor served as a hangar for the various shuttle craft hanger decks, their primary mode of transportation.Some corridors form labyrinths, and the arrangement of rooms seems to change by itself. The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous, The basement contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains living rooms, dining rooms, and the general library. The second floor holds living quarters for , and any guests they may have.The Great Hall of Justice" - housed atop the Central Watchtowers' peak is the conference hall where the Atlanteans meets and plots strategy, assigns duties and engages in open discussion.At its center is a round table, There are 12 seats, 7 or 8 of which are reserved for the core members with their respective insignia. The Imperial Houseclan symbol itself is prominently placed in the center of the table. Promenade - a large area devoted for ceremonies The house has more than 40 rooms, most of which are closed off due to lack of inhabitants and financial reasons, and more than a few secret passageways, including a room that is a gateway to a Parallel Timeline-computer/communications/sensor network, a stairway through time, and one room that appears to be a play room to some, and nothing more than a linen closet to others.Most of the household activity is centered in the drawing room and foyer, and sometimes the kitchen, dining room, and study.West Wing room – A large study filled with old papers The third floor of the building is specifically the Sanctum Sanctorum, for that is where Time Sorcerer has theis meditation room and occult library, where they keeps the Book of the Time, and his repository of ancient artifacts and objects of magical power, such as the Orb of Time,Power Spheres, .Trophy room - various memorabilia from the Leagion's past cases as well as sculptures/tributesThe Atlantean Mansion consistently has a circular window with three swooping lines; this design has stayed with the building despite the window's destruction on many occasions. The three floors below ground were restricted from the public and had modified rooms for the special use of the mansion owner and staff. Foyer & main drawing room – This was the principal setting for much of the series. A grand stairway and mezzanine looks over the foyer and leads to the second floor. The parlor had large bay windows that overlooked the ocean Study - Located off the foyer, next to the parlor. Tower room - Structurally, the house was constructed around a large central tower that contained an attic room.It can be used as an auxilliary Command and Control Station,detainment cell,weaponds locker Bedrooms – There are 10 second-floor rooms (not to mention servant quarters in the back of the first floor).Private quarters - each core member has a specific private quarters for extended stays. Individual quarters are personalized for the members' tastes and lifestyle. Below is varios basement areas and several sub-basement areas below that,which leeds toward the New Genisis Bunker sections,located underground. "Arsenal" chamber,Armory/Hangar - adjacent to one another, this area houses a variety of specialized equipment the League or its allies may need depending on the mission as well as space-worthy ships capable of intergalactic travel, the Atlantean gym, test-shooting room, the training room (much like the holographic training decks about many star ships ), the cryogenic storage area, a vault to contain hidden Temporal Jump Point passenger s transporter pad and power generator, and the ultra-secure assembly room.contains many of the same features. The Tactics Holo Room, Holographic rooms, the Lord and Lady of the Manor offices, the hangar, which houses many transportation vehicles, as well as aircraft such as the and other rooms are on the upper level of the building. The main power system, that uses ecological energy sources such as hydropower, the infirmary and the laboratory are on the lower level. Other areas: Power Core, Recreation area, Holographic training room, Laboratories, Med-lab, Technology/Engineering Workshops, Containment Cells.Hydroponics - this area houses a variety of alien flora which has greatly efficient photosynthesis compared to terran plants, serving as the Bunkers's source of oxygen,when the Atmosphere generators are not in use or damaged. Some corridors form labyrinths, and the arrangement of rooms seems to change by itself. The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous, such as a radio which is fatal to the touch. The basement contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains living rooms, dining rooms, and the general library.Although the base is designed for many occupants, it is made mention by Armor that the staff intend to move into the city of San Francisco with some of the students and mentor them. The estate also boasts a championship-quality golf course and a Venetian-style canal with gondolas. The extensive zoo and aquarium were stocked with a menagerie of animals, including monkeys, horses, giraffes, birds, octopuses, elephants and donkeys. The estate is enclosed by a metal partition that is entered through a gateway with a giant letter "K" written above it. Central to the estate is Xanadu proper, the castle-like mansion that served as Kane's home and repository for his enormous collection of antiquities and objets d'art. Xanadu has at least a few dozen butlers and maidservants. New Genisis Bunkers The Atlanteans and other elder races build Great Titanic Machines, some the 8,000 cubic mile (33,000 km³), that are built for various uses. Sometimes they are stored or located with a New Genesis Bunkers, that was created for the purpose of providing shelter in case of some sort of planetwide disaster or cataclysm, complete with massive holo libraries full isolinear data tapes, teaching helmets, hangar garages-complete with various vehicles-star ships, smart speeder bikes or Spikes, hover speeder cars, purpose to preserving the culture until it can either re Terraformed for habitation and recolonization or relocation again underground complexes.or New Genisis Bunkers, some of various sizes ,some the size of Star Palace star ships, while others as big as Super Star Castles are often hidden and only found by above surface marker or monolith structures. Others can located with huge above surface Crystal Towers or City Scapes marking underground complexes. Often a New Genisis Bunker is guarded by a Holo Demon of some sort to prevent unwanted alien archeologist and anthropologist from discovering the Atlantean,Tykhon and Tauron Empires secrets. New Genisis Bunkers often are also the location of one those huge machine laboratories-a Shadow Complex –a vast network of many various machine labs and smaller tech complexes.Originally designed as a high-rise industrial site to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor height is 24 feet (7.3 m)., a 1500', 100 story building of advanced composites, concrete, and glass, designed to Researcher specifications. The top section was built to show the numeral 4 on each side. Of the 100 floors, the top 50 belong to the team. System upgrades with new technologies after long deployments weren't unusual in their history, but the became a keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with the impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral EVA bays, four dorsal service hatches, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull; four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the bunker. Of the 100 story building: * Floors 1 through 50 belong to the former tenants of the Each iteration has had several internal levels, including an observation deck, hangar bays and medical facilities * Floors 51-70 are "buffer floors", where the tenants do not have 99 year leases. Reed has left this space available in case the team expands or grows and needs more space. * Floors 71-100 serve as the headquarters for the team. The layout of the floors is essentially the same as that of the Baxter Building. * Floor 71 is a reception area where the team's robot Roberta acts as both a receptionist and a guardian for the rest of the building. * Floor 72 acts as an inn where guests of the team can stay. Two suites maintained solely for aquatic visitors (such as Atlanteans ) are accessible from pool entrances. These pools can also be used as aquatic conference rooms, and each suite has a different type of water: one fresh water and one salt water. A watertight elevator connects these suites with the river access tunnel on Sublevel 5. * Floors 73-75 are the team's living quarters. Besides the four members of the team the floor also accommodated (later revealed to be the , and among others. There was also a kitchen, pantry, spa, two gyms (one for normal strength levels, the other for super-strong users), a large library, and a computerized classroom. * Floors 76 and 77 functions as the team's command center. Meeting rooms, communications stations, links to Starcastles and other astronomical organizations, and a computerized medical station are here. * Floors 78-80 are storage for miscellaneous supplies. These floors serve as future expansion space and as a buffer in case of a disaster in Researchs laboratory. Alicia claimed a section of 78 as a studio for the times she stayed in the building. * Floors 81-99 act as Research laboratory and storage for their equipment. There is an identical workstation on each floor, enabling Research Shops,such as The Department of Special Research ,otherwise known as Department S,to work on any floor. The workstation consists of computer terminals, communications console, and mechanical fabricators. None of these workstations is located overhead any other workstation and no three of them are in a straight line. This minimizes the risk of several stations being destroyed in a battle. The workstations were linked to each other and to a similar console in the home. * Floors 90 and 91 contains the small Emergency Time Portals. The Portal is in a heavily armored room with walls of strongly reinforced material. * Floors 98 and 99 serve as warehouse and machine shops. They support the hangar on 100 and act as a buffer to absorb damage from possible hangar disasters. Fuel tanks for the s vehicles are on 99. * Floor 100 is the 's hangar. It fills the space under the four immense that top the building. * The building's foundation reaches 150' into the Manhattan bedrock. There are ten floors there. Sublevels 1-2 are used by the building's maintenance staff. Sublevels 3-4 contain the freight docks and tenant warehouse facilities. A railroad spur enable large masses of freight to be moved in or out without the need to deal with the impenetrable Manhattan traffic. Sublevels 5-15 are restricted to the . These floors containe special devices and support facilities for floors 71-100. Sublevel 5 contain the water-filled conduit that reach the ; this permits aquatic visitors to directly reach the complex without suffering the indignity of having to swim through the sewer system. Tauron Time Tunnel Generally with this Shadow Complex,is the Titantic Time Tunnel or Time Tube-a huge stationary Star Gateway into Temporal Space.Some of these were abandoned by the Taurons and used by other interstellar races,such as Terrans,with Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.to explore interstellar temporal space.Some Tauron Refugees have used the abondoned Time Tunnels to escape to distant colonies in the same universe or other alternate realities and set up small colonies there.These Taurons believe in a back to the ancient times,when the Taurons believe in the same peaceful interstellar intentions as their cousins the Atlanteans.Their goal is work toward rebuilt those fraction Tauron Civilizations,as far far benifictial interstellar civilizatiuon,than evil militaristic imperial Tauron Empire,they came from.